


A Leap for Lily: Que Sera, Sera

by AauntyPasta



Series: Leap for Lily [1]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 1980), Quantum Leap
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Time Travel, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AauntyPasta/pseuds/AauntyPasta
Summary: Quantum Leap/Magnum PI (1980) crossoverWhen Sam leaps into an engaged Thomas Magnum he must save Thomas’s daughter from drowning while on a doomed school trip.





	A Leap for Lily: Que Sera, Sera

Monday, December 11, 1989  
Hawaii near Pearl Harbor

 

“Mr. Magnum!” Hannah said as she held the unconscious child’s head above the water. “How did you get here?”

“I’ve got a friend with a helicopter,” Sam replied. “He dropped me off.”

“In the middle of the ocean?!”

“We saw the accident from the chopper,” he went on. “Didn’t realize it was you until I got in the water, but I had to do something to help.”

Hannah nodded. “But how are we going to get her out of here before she drowns?”

Sam put one of his/Thomas’s hands on her cheek. “If we do this fast…,” he began as his eyes locked with hers. “But I’m going to need your help…”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Friday, December 8, 1989  
Honolulu, HI

There was a flash of light and Sam found himself leaning against a wall next to a door with ‘Miss Riley’ written on it. He blinked and looked around, realizing he was standing in the corridor of a school—an elementary school if he wasn’t mistaken. His back was to the door when the teacher came out, calling his name.

“Mr. Magnum?” she queried as Sam examined the hallway in that direction. “Mr. Magnum… Thomas Magnum!”

Sam turned to see a tall but pretty blonde as she stood holding the door he stood next to. She smiled up at him. “Are you coming in Mr. Magnum?” she asked with a smile. Sam nodded and walked past her into the classroom. “It’s no wonder Lily’s had trouble learning English. She’s just like you.”

“How like me?” Sam asked.

“Her mind tends to wander,” the blonde said with a smile. “Have a seat.” She gestured to the low desk nearby.

Sam took a breath and sat on the low desk instead of trying for the low chair behind the desk. If he was as tall as he thought he was, he would have never fit behind the small desk. As he sat, he realized he was wearing a brown uniform, Navy if he had to guess. “So, how is Lily doing?”

Miss Riley smiled as she sat behind the big desk. “She’s doing well, but has a tendency to fall back into her French when she gets nervous. You speak strictly English at home, don’t you?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah,” Sam replied. “We speak English.”

“Oh, good,” she replied. “Because when you speak Vietnamese to her, it confuses the heck out of her.”

Sam nodded. “No Vietnamese. Got it.” That would be easy, Sam thought. He was pretty sure he didn’t know Vietnamese even if the guy he had leaped into did.

“She’s doing well with her other subjects and she seems to be settling in well with the class,” Miss Riley went on. “Considering how rough her early life has been and the death of her mother as she watched…” she shrugged. “She has adjusted well.”

“That’s good to hear,” Sam said as he smiled back at her.

“One thing has me concerned though,” Miss Riley said. “Your fiancée, Lisa.”

“What about her?” Sam asked, soaking up what little information the teacher unknowingly gave him.

“Lily likes her well enough,” she began. “But I don’t think she gets along with her very well.”

“Very perceptive teacher,” Al said as he appeared behind her. “She should get a gold star.”

Sam glanced at the hologram then looked back to Miss Riley. “Why would you think that?”

“I observed them together when she came to pick her up the other day,” Miss Riley said. “Lily reverted to French and I gently corrected her when Lisa said she couldn’t speak French.”

Sam nodded and seemed to think as Al gave him the particulars of their current leap. “You are Commander Thomas Magnum and she is Hannah Riley your daughter Lily Catherine’s second grade teacher. Lily’s mother died in a car explosion almost two years ago and she was brought here. To Hawaii. She is fluent in Vietnamese and French, but is having trouble learning English.”

Sam nodded. “Why am I here?” Sam asked finally, speaking to Al, but letting Hannah think he was talking to her.

“I just want to make sure we are both on the same page,” Hannah explained. “Before our field trip to Pearl Harbor and the Arizona Memorial next week.”

Al punched some keys on his control. “Ziggy says that you’re here to save Lily,” he told Sam then whacked the side of the control eliciting several beep and groans from the device. “But he won’t tell me when or how. The interface has been acting up. All I can get from him is that Lily talks about Miss Hannah here all the time.”

“I understand,” Sam replied to both of them. “I’ll remember that.”

Sam stood just as the bell rang. “And we finished that just in time,” Hannah said with a smile. “I’ll see you again.”

“I’m sure of it,” Sam smiled back. He went out in the hall in time for it to become full of children. He maneuvered his way through them until a small, dark-haired girl of about eight embraced him.

“Papa,” she said then spoke several words of Vietnamese.

“In English,” Sam gently reminded her as he knelt down to her eye level. “Remember?”

“I only asked why you are here,” Lily repeated in English.

“Your teacher wanted to talk to me,” Sam replied.

Lily suddenly cocked her head. “Papa?” she asked.

Sam glanced up at Al then back at Lily. “What is it Lily?”

“You are you,” Lily began. “But you do not seem like you.”

“I’m me,” Sam said. “I’m just having an off day. Or you’re having an off day.”

“Maybe,” Lily replied. “Did you tell Miss Riley how pretty she is today?”

“Why would I do that?” Sam asked with amusement.

“Because you always think it but never say it,” Lily replied. “You should marry Miss Riley instead of Lisa. Miss Riley likes you.”

Sam made a show of rolling his eyes so he could look up at Al. “Haven’t we discussed this?” he asked her as Al tapped a few keys on his control.

“Lisa Tucker, support secretary at Pearl Harbor Naval Base,” Al told him. “You met her when you returned to Hawaii after you re-joined the Navy. You were based in DC then transferred to the Naval Investigative Services office at Pearl.” He whacked the control and it bleeped and hissed. “Sorry, Naval Criminal Investigative Services.”

“I thought you liked Lisa,” Sam said.

“I do,” Lily replied. “But I don’t get along with her very well.”

“You’ll get used to her,” Sam told her. “You’d better get in there before Miss Riley starts without you.” Lily looked crestfallen, but nodded. “Hey,” Sam said as he took her gently by the chin. “Lisa likes you. She’ll be a great mom. OK?”

Lily nodded. “I know she likes me. But I think you would be happier with Miss Riley.”

“Don’t you mean YOU would be happier?” Sam sighed. “We’ll talk about this after school, OK?”

Lily nodded. “You have to get Mr. Masters Ferrari back to the estate anyway,” she said before kissing her father’s cheek and going into her classroom with a wave back to him.

Sam stood to watch her go before turning back to Al in the now-empty hallway. “Mr. Master’s Ferrari?”

Al fiddled with the control. “Robin Masters,” Al told him. “The playboy author.” He looked thoughtful. “I’ve read everything he’s ever written. It seems that Thomas Magnum—that’d be you—worked as a security advisor for him on his Hawaiian estate for about nine years after he left the Navy and before he re-upped. He was a private investigator on the side.”

Sam nodded then pulled the keys from his pocket. “Let’s go find it,” he said with a grin.

“It’ll probably be the only Ferrari in the parking lot,” Al stated as he followed.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

“Mr. Magnum,” Hannah said, gaining his attention as he waited in line for his turn at the ticket window. “It’s nice seeing you again.”

“You, too,” Sam replied. He had donned one of Thomas’s many Hawaiian print shirts for his day off. “Are you here to see the movie?” Lily had demanded a trip to see Disney’s new movie, The Little Mermaid, and since it was the commander’s day off, Sam had consented to the desire.

“I was supposed to see it with a friend and her daughter but she cancelled on me so I decided to come alone,” Hannah explained.

Lily smiled up at her. “Why don’t you sit with us?” she asked.

Hannah looked up at Lily’s father in surprise then back to the child. “I don’t think that would be such a good idea,” she replied.

“Why not?” Sam replied. “I’ll even spring for popcorn and soda.”

“And candy,” Lily reminded him.

“Yes, Lily,” Sam nodded. “And candy.”

Hannah looked like she would say no as their turn came at the ticket window. Sam glanced at her as Al stepped into his view. “Buy her ticket,” Al suggested. “Then she’ll be obligated to join you.”

Sam nodded and turned to the ticket seller. “Two adults,” he said with a smile. “One child.” He paid and accepted the tickets as Lily grabbed her teacher’s hand and pulled her into the theatre.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Hannah said as they stood in line for concessions.

“No,” Sam replied. “But it made up your mind.”

“Will you take me to the bathroom before the movie starts, Miss Riley?” Lily asked.

“If you’d like,” Hannah told her.

Five minutes later, Sam stood staring into a row of mirrors as he waited for Hannah and Lily to return from the bathroom, his arms full of their movie snacks and drinks. Thomas Magnum was tall, with dark hair and a mustache, both neatly trimmed as was customary for military officers. His eyes were hazel and had a bit of a mischievous twinkle to them, especially when he smiled, which he was doing now.

“Admit it,” Al said. “You like her.”

Sam gave a sideways look at the hologram. He gestured to the mirror. “HE likes her,” he said. “I was reading this journal he keeps. He talks a lot about her but not so much about his fiancé.”

“According to Ziggy,” Al said as he tapped his control. “Lisa looks a lot like Lily’s mother, Michelle.”

“Maybe that’s why Lily doesn’t get along with her,” Sam commented. “Maybe that’s also why he thinks he’s in love with her.”

“I’m sure she’s a nice lady,” Al said. “I just don’t think she’s the one for him.”

“Is this why I’m here?” Sam asked suddenly as Hannah and Lily returned.

“What?” Hannah said, teasing. “To stand outside the ladies’ room with the snacks and stuff? That’s what men were made for. Wasn’t it Lily?”

Lilly nodded as she giggled. “Wi madame,” she replied as they went into the darkened theatre.

“English, Lily,” Sam and Hannah said together.

“I see you remembered our discussion, Mr. Magnum,” Hannah said with a grin.

“I think, Miss Riley, that you can call me Thomas,” Sam told her. “We’re not in a school setting.”

“Then I think you should call me Hannah,” she replied.

“Hannah,” Sam smiled at her and gestured to a row where they could sit in three seats in the middle of the row.

“Thomas,” Hannah replied as she scooted into the row and sat down. Lily followed and sat in the seat between Hannah and Sam.

“Ziggy isn’t sure if that’s why you’re here,” Al finally answered Sam’s question as they settled into their seats. He pounded on the keypad as it groaned and beeped. “This damn thing!”

“Papa,” Lily suddenly piped up. “Could you tell the man behind us that he’d better not make that racket when the show starts or he’ll get thrown out of the movie?”

Sam looked back at Al in shock as Hannah looked between the seats. “Lily,” she said. “There isn’t anyone behind us.”

Al tapped some keys on his control and disappeared as Lily turned to look. “Oh,” the girl said. “I thought I saw him follow us in and I heard him talk about someone named Ziggy.”

Sam quickly wiped the surprise from his face as he looked at Hannah. “Pretend friend,” he whispered as the dark theatre darkened even more and the previews began.

Al popped back into view just as Sam looked back at him and winced. Al gave a signal which told him he’d look into it then disappeared.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

“That was fun!” Lily exclaimed as they left the theatre and went out into the bright sunshine. “I LOVED that movie!”

“It was pretty good,” Hannah agreed as Sam took her arm and hooked it around his for the walk to the parking lot. “What about you, Thomas?”

Sam smiled at her as Lily moved to his other side. “It was a nice time,” he said, referring to more than just the movie.

Hannah beamed at him. “You are a wonderful father to take his daughter to such a girlie movie.”

Lily put her hand in his and said something in French. “Lily! English!” Hannah and Sam scolded at the same time. She giggled.

When they came up beside the Ferrari, Hannah gaped. “Is this yours?”

“It belongs to Robin Masters,” Lily told her. “He lets us borrow it whenever we want. Doesn’t he Papa?”

Sam nodded. “That he does,” he replied.

“You know Robin Masters?” Hannah asked with surprise. “The playboy author?”

“I worked security at his estate near Kailua and lived in the guest house for a few years before Lily came along,” Sam explained. “When I was assigned to Pearl, we stayed there until I could find a place in Honolulu.”

“Wow,” Hannah said.

“The wedding is going to take place there next week,” Sam went on then knew he had said the wrong thing when she released his arm.

“I’d better get going,” Hannah, said awkwardly.

Sam nodded. “I’ll see you Monday,” he said then, when she looked up at him in surprise, “When I drop Lily off for the field trip.”

Hannah nodded. “I had a nice time,” she told him again. “Thank you.”

“It was no problem,” Sam replied then, on a whim, gave her a kiss on the cheek. “See you Monday.”

Hannah nodded and touched her cheek where he had kissed her. “Monday,” she repeated as she backed away. She turned and went to her own car as Sam helped Lily into the Ferrari. He turned to watch Hannah arrive at her car and look back so he waved. She waved back and as she got in her car, Sam turned and folded himself behind the wheel of the Ferrari.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

“Hey you,” Lisa smiled as Sam and Lily joined her at the King Kamehameha Club for dinner. She kissed Sam on the lips then pulled back. “How was the movie?”

“It was great,” Lily answered for her father. “We ran into Miss Riley and she ended up sitting with us.”

Lisa looked up into Thomas’s guilty face. “Oh, she did, did she?”

“Her friend cancelled on her,” Sam explained. “Lily didn’t think she should have to sit alone when someone she knew was there.”

“Lily didn’t think…” Lisa began with a look. “Let’s just get set down so we can eat.”

Sam pulled the chair out for Lisa as Rick joined them and pulled out Lily’s chair. “Hey Lily-cat,” he said with a smile. “Do you want me to get you your usual?”

“Macaroni and cheese with a hot dog,” Lily confirmed. “Please and thank you.”

Rick tousled her hair and looked up at Lisa and Sam. “What about you?”

“I’ll have the shrimp alfredo,” Lisa ordered.

“Prime Rib,” Sam told Rick.

“I know, I know,” Rick cut in. “Medium with a baked potato.”

Sam smiled at Thomas’s friend as Rick patted Lily on the head and went to take their orders to the kitchen.

“So…” Lisa began. “You saw the movie with Lily’s teacher.”

Sam thought he had successfully dodged her interrogation. “Movies are more fun when you have someone to see them with.”

“Uh huh,” Lisa said with a nod. “And did you enjoy the movie?”

“I sure did,” Lily piped up.

“I sat on one side of Lily and Hannah sat on the other,” Sam said then winced.

“Hannah?!” Lisa said. “So you’re on a first name basis now?”

“Just for the movie,” Sam stammered.

Lisa suddenly started to laugh. “I’m just torturing you,” she said through her laughter. “I know you love me.”

Sam leaned over and kissed her again as Al appeared behind Lily. “I think we’ve got it fixed,” he said as he puffed on his cigar. He leaned over Lily’s head as she played with her Cross of Lorraine pendant. “Hey kid. Can you hear me now?” She went on playing with her necklace. Al gave Sam a look and a thumbs up. “The kid has some kind of link with her father. It made her able to see me.” He tapped at the control. “I got a bit more out of Ziggy, but he still won’t give me all the details. Whatever is going to happen is going to happen on Monday.”

“So Lily,” Sam began as he looked at Thomas’s daughter. “Are you looking forward to your field trip on Monday?”

“That’s right,” Al said. “The field trip. I’ll see if we can zero in on that and see if we can find out anything new.”

“I’m excited,” Lily replied. “We’re going to see the Arizona Memorial in Pearl Harbor in the morning then after lunch we’re taking a boat ride to Sand Island.”

“Sounds like fun,” Sam commented. “I will be working on my case on Monday until lunch then I have to drive out to the estate to meet with Lisa and the wedding coordinator to decide where we’re going to set the wedding up.”

“And finish choosing the flowers and make sure the guys are fitted for their tuxedos,” Lisa put in as the waiter brought their meals. “And measure Lily for her dress after her field trip.”

Lily scooped up some of the macaroni with her spoon and put it in her mouth. “A pretty pink dress with ruffles,” she said with her mouth full.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Lisa said.

Sam put a big bite of potatoes in his mouth. “As requested by the daughter of the groom,” he said with his mouth full. Lisa rolled her eyes with a smile as Lily giggled.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

“Mr. Magnum,” Hannah said with a smile as Sam dropped Lily off to catch the bus that would take her to Pearl Harbor. “I trust you and Lily had a nice weekend.

He nodded. “It was a nice weekend,” Same told her. “Made all the more nice by a good movie on Saturday afternoon.”

“Oh? What did you see?” Hannah asked teasingly.

“We saw The Little Mermaid,” Sam replied.

“I saw that, too,” Hannah said. She smiled. “Maybe I saw you there.”

“We did sit next to a lady by the name of Hannah,” Sam said, flirting. “She shared our popcorn.”

“Then maybe I did see you there,” Hannah said. She looked down at Lily, who was grinning at their exchange. “Did you bring your lunch?” Lily nodded. “Go give it to Mr. Cooper and he’ll put it in the cooler.” Lily nodded and climbed on the bus.

“You’ll be back by what time again?” Sam asked.

“We’ll be back here to the school by the usual let out time,” Hannah told him as she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It quickly fell back into her face. “Or soon after.”

Sam reached up and pushed the hair behind her ear where it stayed more securely this time. “I’ll be here,” he said softly.

Hannah nodded and broke the spell by turning to urge the rest of the children onto the bus. Sam stood watching as the last child boarded and Hannah looked back. She waved at him before going up the stairs. So the bus door could close. Sam watched as the bus drove away.

“Has Ziggy figured out what’s going to happen?” Sam asked.

The control beeped and gurgled. Al shook his head. “Only that it’s going to happen today.”

Sam felt a small knot forming in his belly. “Keep working on it,” Sam told him. “I’ve got to get to the base.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

The morning passed without incident, but as the day went on, the knot in Sam’s belly grew tighter and tighter. When he finally left for The estate, he found himself passing the turn-off. A few minutes of driving later, and he was on the dock where TC had his business, Island Hoppers, based.

“TC,” Sam started as he jumped out of the Ferrari. “I need you to fly me somewhere.”

“No, no, and No,” TC said as he pulled the passenger side door from the helicopter. “Oh, maybe, uh, NO!”

“It’s Lily,” Sam told him. “She’s in trouble.”

“She’s on that field trip with her class, remember?” TC pointed out.

“Yeah, well I have a bad feeling,” Sam said. “You know me and my hunches.”

TC sighed. “Where are they?”

“Their field trip was supposed to take them to the Arizona Memorial then to Sand Island,” Sam said as he crawled into the passenger side of the chopper where he buckled in and put on the headset. TC went around to the pilot’s side and climbed in. Minutes later, they were in the air.

“Where are they now?” TC said as they headed for the other side of the island.

Sam looked at his watch. “According to the schedule they should be heading to Sand Island by boat.”

TC looked at him. “You sure?”

Sam returned the stare. “Yes,” he said. “What?”

“I got a distress call before you came,” TC said. “I was headed out to see if I could help lead the coast guard there. Capsized boat a couple of miles west of Sand Island. You think that’s it?”

“I hope not,” Sam replied. “But I have a bad feeling that it is.”

“It is,” Al said from the back of the chopper. “I finally got the details out of Ziggy. She’s trapped with her teacher in an air pocket under the boat. She’s hurt and Hannah is trying to hold her up but help doesn’t get there in time and they both drown.”

“Oh boy,” Sam said. “Can this thing go any faster?”

“We’ll get there or the Coast Guard will get there,” TC tried to calm his friend. “It’ll be OK. They’ll be OK.”

“They?” Sam asked as they flew over Sand Island and to the ocean beyond.

“Lily AND Hannah,” TC replied. “You talk about her enough. You and Lily both. I know you’re concerned about her, too.”

Sam glanced back at TC. “I hope you’re right,” he said. “About them both being OK.” He turned back to the ocean and TC flew the chopper lower over the clear, blue waters.

“Tell him to adjust his heading slightly south,” Al said. “You’ll fly right over them.”

“Adjust your heading a little to the south,” Sam suggested.

TC adjusted his heading and Sam soon saw the capsized fishing ship. It floated on the surface as several adults and children clung to the sides. “There,” Sam pointed. TC nodded and hovered low over the boat. “Can you take me lower? I’m getting out.”

“Are you crazy?” TC stated. “Do you see how rough it is?”

“I’ve got to save Lily,” Sam insisted.

“I know you couldn’t save Michelle,” TC said. “But that doesn’t mean you need to risk your life. Are you sure you can do this?”

Al leaned forward. “Ziggy says you have a seventy-two percent chance of succeeding if you go now. But it the chances fall with each minute you wait.”

“I’m wasting time discussing it,” Sam said as he unbuckled his harness.

TC lowered the chopper until the blades started to affect the water below. “If I go any lower it could cause problems for the people in the water.” Sam nodded and turned. The last thing he heard before shedding the headphones was a hurried, “Good luck,” from TC. 

He took a deep breath and jumped, holding his feet together and his arms near his body. He hit the surface of the water and under before bobbing back to the surface. He gave the helicopter a quick thumbs up before swimming to the boat.

“Where’s Hannah?” he asked one of the adult survivors.

“She went back in,” the man said as he held a couple of the children against the boat where they could hang on. “One of the children was missing and she went to see if she was still inside.”

“Which one?” Sam demanded, but the knot in his belly let him know who.

“It was Lily, Mr. Magnum,” one of the children said.

Sam was calm. “Help’s on the way,” he told them. “Just hang on.”

“Are you going under to get them?” the man asked.

“Yeah,” Sam replied.

“There is a raft in the cabin,” the man told him. “It’s one of those that inflates itself.”

“I’ll bring it out for you,” Sam told him, then took a deep breath and dove down into the choppy waters.

He came up in the craft’s air bubble where he saw Hannah floating near Lily, who was unconscious but breathing. 

“Mr. Magnum!” Hannah said as she held the unconscious child’s head above the water. “How did you get here?”

“I’ve got a friend with a helicopter,” Sam replied. “He dropped me off.”

“In the middle of the ocean?!”

“We saw the accident from the chopper,” he went on. “Didn’t realize it was you until I got in the water, but I had to do something to help.”

Hannah nodded. “But how are we going to get her out of here before she drowns?”

Sam put one of his/Thomas’s hands on her cheek. “If we do this fast…,” he began as his eyes locked with hers. “But I’m going to need your help…”

Hannah breathed in. “What do you need me to do?”

Sam nodded. “What kind of injuries does she have?”

“She bumped her head when we went over,” Hannah reported. “Her legs got tangled in a rope that was on deck, but I was able to untangle it.” She took a breath. “And she wasn’t breathing when I got here. I did mouth to mouth and got her breathing but she’s still unconscious.”

Sam nodded and gently checked Lily’s body for other injuries. Her right arm looked like it might be broken so he put it against her torso and used the sash from her dress to tie it against her body. He looked back up at Hannah. “We need to immobilize her in case she has a back injury.”

“How will we do that?” Hannah said. “There’s nothing for us to use.”

“There’s you,” Sam told her. “One minute…” He disappeared in the cabin and came back with the raft. He took a deep breath and went down again. At the edge of the boat where he could tell there were no people, he pulled the cord to inflate it and let go, having faith that the survivors on the other side would catch it before it got away. When he popped back up, he gave her some instructions. “Float under her and use one arm across her chest and one across her hips and hold her against your body. When I tell you, cover her nose and mouth with your hand and hold your breath. I’ll swim you both out.”

“Are you sure?” Hannah asked as she moved to do as Thomas asked. “Can you really swim us both out like that?”

“I’m sure going to try,” Sam replied.

Once Hannah had Lily in position, he moved behind her and took them both in one strong arm. Hannah took several deep breaths along with Sam. “Whatever you do,” Sam told her. “Don’t let go of Lily.”

“I won’t Mr. Magnum,” Hannah replied as she clutched the child.

“Thomas,” Sam whispered in her ear.

“Thomas,” Hannah repeated and took another big breath.

“Now,” Sam said and the three dove under the water.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Sam stood staring at the reflection of Thomas Magnum in the window of the waiting room at Honolulu General Hospital as he waited to hear Lily’s condition. The mustache had long since dried out as had his hair, but his clothing was still damp and the shoes he wore squished when he walked.

“Thomas, oh thank God!” Lisa said as she hurried into the room. She embraced him and he folded her into his arms, his gaze on Hannah as she sat with Higgins and Agatha as they waited across the room talking with TC and Rick.

When Lisa released him, she followed his gaze and sighed. “Thomas, I think we need to talk,” she said.

“Can it wait until we find out how Lily is?” Sam asked her.

Lisa nodded. “I think so,” she replied with a curt nod. “But soon. How is she?”

“Alive,” Sam replied. “We don’t know any more than that.”

“What happened?”

Sam gave her a brief description of the accident and Lily’s rescue.

“Oh my.” Lisa leaned against him and held his arm. “She’ll be fine,” she whispered.

“She’s right,” Al told him. “Lily’s going to be fine. Broken arm and a concussion but otherwise fine.” Sam gave him a look and Al knew what he was asking. “I don’t know why you haven’t leapt. Ziggy is at a loss.” Al pressed some buttons on his control then wagged his finger at Sam. “Unless you were right about Hannah.” He glanced back at the woman in question. “Maybe Thomas is supposed to marry Hannah.” He looked at the control. “According to this, Thomas and Lisa don’t tie the knot this Saturday. Then neither do Thomas and Hannah. She leaves for the mainland at the end of the year in two weeks and ends up alone. Thomas never does marry, opting to devote his life to the Navy and his little girl.”

“Then why?” Sam muttered.

“I don’t know why,” Lisa returned.

Al spoke over Lisa. “Thomas Magnum is supposed to marry Hannah. He loves her. That’s all there is to it.”

Dr. Ibold chose that moment to come in. He had a smile on his face. “Lily is going to be fine,” he reported. “Her right arm is indeed broken and she has a concussion, otherwise, she’ll be just fine.”

There was a collective sigh of relief from everyone in the room. “When can we see her?” Sam asked as Lisa released his arm.

“I’ll take the two of you back now,” Ibold replied. “She’s a little loopy from the concussion and the pain meds, but she’s awake and fairly alert.”

Sam grabbed Lisa’s hand and started to pull her along. Lisa stopped him. “Thomas, I think you should take Miss Riley back with you.”

“Why not you?” Sam asked.

“I think Lily wants to see her, not me,” Lisa replied. “She did help you save her life.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sam said. “She’ll be happy to see you.”

“All right,” Lisa said and let Sam pull her along. “But don’t get mad when she asks for her.”

Sam and Lisa followed Dr. Ibold down the hall to the room where Lily was resting. He sat in the chair on her left and took her small hand in his. “Lily, baby,” he said quietly. “How do you feel?”

“Tired,” Lily said. “Hello Lisa.”

“Hello Lily,” Lisa replied. “The doctor says you’ll be fine.”

Dr. Ibold spoke up then. “We want to keep her for the night,” he told Sam. “But don’t worry, Thomas. We’ll keep a close eye on her.”

Sam nodded. He reached up and stroked Lily’s cheek and she smiled at him.

“Can I get anything for you?” Lisa asked her. “Or bring you something?”

“Is Miss Riley still here?”

Sam looked up at Lisa and she gave him a look that said ‘I told you so.’ “Yes,” Lisa replied. “I think Hannah is still here unless she left after we came back.”

“Could you go get her?” Lily asked. “I want to thank her for taking such good care of me.”

“I’ll do that,” Lisa said, her eyes filling with tears. She leaned down to kiss Lily’s forehead before grasping Thomas’s hand, leaving something there, before she left the room.

When she was gone, Sam looked to see at what she had left. It was the engagement ring that Thomas had given her.

To be Continued...


End file.
